


Baby Burke

by emaz0225



Series: Baby ConMan [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: September 1995 is where everything changed for Peter Burke. May 18th 1996 is forever ingrained into Neal and Peter's heads.





	1. Chapter 1

_**September 5th 1995,** _

_**Neal Caffrey is pacing his dorm room he is in college in a majoring in art his emergency contact is Mozzie. He is going to join a fraternity he sits on his bed and he sighs and looks at his art piece it is beautiful. He turns on his stereo and he grabs his math book and he reads for a bit.  At 8 he gets up and has a shower and  he sprays on some axe body spray and he puts on some skinny jeans and a tight t shirt today is a party for people who want to join the frat.** _

_**That night he met the one person who changed his life and later lock him up. They both got super drunk and Neal being bi was attracted to him they ended up making Neal best creation a baby.** _


	2. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Neal to the doctors on campus and they both get a big shock

_**October 10th 1995,** _

_**Neal woke up nauseous for the fifth time this week and it is Wednesday. He has a busy morning with a big art class and math class. He drinks his cup of coffee and has some toast and he runs to his class and he listens to his professor talk about renesause art. The class ends and he goes to the quad and he looks at the changing trees he sits down on the ground under a tree and he takes out his sketch book and decides to sketch to kill time before his next class. He looks up 25 minutes later when he sees someone blocking his sunlight and he sees Peter standing infront of him. He puts on a smile and says " hello Peter how have you been.?" He looks at him and says " Neal I need your insistence of help studying for class." Neal nods and he closes his sketch book and Peter sits next to him and takes out his book and Neal gets a wiff of something from Peter's bag and gags and he leans over and vomits and Peter rubs his back and says " Come on Neal we are going to the nurse." Peter helps him up and packs there stuff and takes them to the nurses and Neal tells the nurse his symptoms and she draws his blood and asks " Mr. Caffrey when was the last time you have had Sexual relations with a man." Neal smiles and says " September 5th 1995 at 11:15pm. Why Nurse?" She gets the results and says " Mr Caffrey you are one of the rare men in the world who can bare a child. You are a month pregnant congratulations." Neal looks at Peter before passing out in shock. Peter flips and says " I am the father is the fetus gonna be alright and how will this infect Neal." The nurse smiles and says " The fetus will be fine as will be Mr. Caffrey."** _


End file.
